Let's Ship A Goddamn Pineapple
its a work in progress written by larry CHAPTER ONE I walked up to Kanade. "Kanade-" I said. "I am going to the great land of Eetinn soon, I may never see you again." Kanade started sobbing because she did. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed. "Do not go to Eetinn!" "I must." "NOOOOOOOOO MY DEAR SENPAI!!!" I blinked. "Isn't that a line Yui said?" "Shush I'm depressed" I frowned. "Why is that?" "Because you're leaving! People are depressed when their best friend leaves!" "Okay then, back to the point-" "WHAT POINT" she screamed. "Um... A point?" "Okay then pencil" "AYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYAH" screamed the pencil "pencilbitch" muttered Hinata from the other table. "GODDAMNIT HINATA" said Yuri. She started beating him up. Hinata cried like the fricking ten year old he is. Suddenly several quantum foams fell from the ceiling. Pac-Man ate one and everyone died and fell into a hyperspacial pocket dimension. "HATERS GONNA HATE AND POTATOES GONNA POTATE" screamed a nearby potato. I floated up to Kanade. "Okay maybe I won't go to Eetinn" I said. "Good" she replied. "I never liked lasagna anyway." Before I could reply, a small potato fell from the sky. "HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE I'M JUST GONNA POTATE TATE TATE TATE TATE" screamed the potato. "Oh, that was the same one as earlier" Yuri causually replied. "I'M BACK BITCHES" screamed Pingu from a nearby waitress. The waitress took the table's order and ate a muffin. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed the muffin "I WILL GOT TO EETINN" "Oops" grinned the waitress. INTERMISSION lol wtf is this why is it here lmao this is total shit CHAPTER TWO Frixkin ate a pineapple. The pineaple got angry with Frixkin and ate his cheese. The potato was deathly allergic to cheese, so he thanked Frixkin and they got married because this is a world where gay marriage is legal. ~the end~ OF THIS CHAPTER CHAPTER THREE YOUKOSO WAGA HAINAI E CHAPTER FOUR smug about konoshin trash buddies and the other has been scientifically to do. YOUKOSO WAGA and it's amazing what the actual listening. YOUKOSO is that was a postcard from my friend Emily and trellis and Riva the meaning of YOUKOSO WAGA and it's amazing what you all want to frick the same for why i'm called larry I wasn't convinced YOUKOSO WAGA HAINAI, BUT I CAN EASILY IMAGINE THAT THE NEW THING SCREWED IT UP. YOUKOSO WAGA and it's fine now YOUKOSO WAGA and the meaning they could be somewhere else. YOUKOSO WAGA, but it lists the same YOUKOSO WAGA it's amazing what you all the girls sound YOUKOSO is that okay CHAPTER FIVE The pencilbitches got fired because the muffin sued the stake that made out with Nina Einstein after she fricked a table. CHAPTER SIX an den it wad just like oh ma gwawd bruhh cuz dem muffin like go like omg pow n stuf and den da waytresss wad like "my waifu" and do muffin be all "wtf bish" and it was like mt otp or somthimn it wa betifall i ship it INTERMISSION wanna die? hit this button! 間死 CHAPTER SEVEN seriousness here CHAPTER NINE lmao what happened to chapter 8 INTERMISSION